Retribution
by 21fairylights
Summary: Forced to go underground. The rebel forces are not a group to taken lightly, especially with Sakura calling the shots with important inside intel on the ONE organisation. One Problem. Her lover is also her worst enemy. How the hell can she possible win.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my second Sasukexsakura fan fic, I've got another one to if you wanna check it out :D **

**Warning: This is a Mature fanfiction! And it deals with very dark issues, if your sensitive or find offence please do not read, you have been warned **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am simply a fan :) **

Never again would she feel the weight of his body on hers, his heavy breathing against her neck, the ecstasy and raw pleasure of it all. The wonderment of looking into his eyes and seeing herself in them, how delicious her name sounded tumbling out of his mouth. How dirty and sick she felt afterwards, how she cried for hours, how he never cared, how cruel and heartless his eyes looked after the pleasure eroded. Never again, never.

"Stay," He said to her, downing a shot of brandy.

"Go to hell," She would answer him back and he laughed.

"One day, but for now let me enjoy this," He strode over to her and touched her cheek ignoring the way she flinched.

"Remember a time when you used to love me?" He said sounding sorry. She said nothing and looked away from him.

He slammed the door, not telling her what time he would be back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stood at the bottom on the lobby recalling those last words he said to her, etching every little detail of that last moment together into her mind. Men in black suits and guns walked into the complex going up the elevator of clear glass, they would see her soon and the chase would be on but she was fast, they would have to kill her before she let them drag her back to that place where he was again.

Gun shots fired and she ran. Faster and faster Until she reached the door, if she could just get past it that was her freedom, she knew that his men would not be able to find her once she was within the city she knew all the back streets, the secret passages and safe heavens from her months of research. She had to be careful he always checked the internet history and the deleted files but she was clever, cunning and brilliant and had made her own programme that copied all her work on a disk which she destroyed each time. She knew if he ever found out what she was planning that, that would be it, game over once he knew there would have been no chance to escape. As she passed the doors her heart leap for a moment her body was full of joy and the overwhelming sense of freedom. God she was free!

A bullet passed her by and she suddenly turned on her heels with a gun in her hand in a second she had spotted who had shot at her and fired. Her aim perfect. Again she ran willing her legs to go faster she was losing them as she climbed up and down buildings, her skills as a street runner had come in handy but she never thought that they would once be a defining feature that granted her freedom.

Almost there, it was on the outskirts of the city in an urban suburb, her legs heavy and aching, her initial adrenaline surge had worn off and now she was just running on pure desperation. Coming up a back ally she reached the thing she had been looking for. To anyone else it was just a normal house, slightly run down but in relevantly good condition, it blended in beautifully and that's why it worked so well. She banged on the door at this point she was breathing hard, sweat had drenched what little clothes she had on, really she would of wanted to wear more, but he hadn't given her much, he didn't like her with too much on what was the point when it was only going to come off again?

The door opened to a pretty girl with dark hair that looked a little purple in the sunlight, for a matter of fact so were her eyes. The girls eyes widened as she took in the girls appearance.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay? Quick come inside you need to sit down you looking like your about to faint," The pretty girl helped her in. The house was nicely decorated, white walls in paintings on them and a nice hall to the left was the living room where she was made to sit down. On entering the room three other faces were looking at her.

"What the hell Hinata!" A girl with long blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes shouted angrily. The men with her stood up startled and turned their gaze on the strange new girl with wildly pink messy locks and deep fiery emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry but look at her, she looks exhausted," The pink haired girl sat down, her head was beginning to clear and she looked up at them.

"Gosh look at this weather," The strange girl muttered. Suddenly the room seemed tense as the four faces looked at her stunned. Their code, something that was completely normal and everyday their secret code to find out who was a rebel and who wasn't.

"You know about us?" This time it was the boy with the blonde hair and clear blue eyes that spoke to her.

"My name is Sakura, and I'm here to take down the government,"

(2 years later)

"OI! Sakura you making breakfast?" Ino called from upstairs.

"yeah, yeah I am what do you want?" She shouted back.

"Bacon and eggs pretty please,"

"Oh you get an extra egg for saying pretty," She mused and heard a giggle fro her friend. Her long blonde hair was dripping wet and a towel was around body.

"Now why didn't you just tell me all that now instead of having me shout up to you like an idiot?" Sakura asked as she sighed and went back to her breakfast making.

"Any news of Naruto and Shika yet?"

"Yeah their meeting with the other rebel group has gone well they drawing up an alliance agreement today,"

"That's excellent news!" A new softer voice joined in on the conversation. The two girls turned round to see a very sleepy looking Hinata in her pj's.

"Yeah it really is, their group sounds like they have much more weapon supplies than us, but we come into our own on tactics, with this alliance we're pretty much the perfect group." Sakura concluded happily.

"breakfast orders Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Um… its fine I'm not in the mood for bacon right now I'll just pour myself some cereal." She said as she reached for a bowl. The three girls sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on immediately turned it to the news.

News of death, destruction and domination and terror were all that came to the screen all the governments doing. The government called the ONE organisation were a doctorial government ruled by one man Sasuke Unciha, their regime was simple, dominate the world, the ONE organisation had subgroups of all different sorts all over the world which were loyal to them and which they controlled. It was like having the Mafia running the country, in fact they probably were the mafia now, Sakura was in no doubt that he controlled the crime lords somehow.

The screen came up with all the names on the governments most wanted list. Her face came up with the number £100,000,000 under it.

"Whoa Sakura what the hell! Why are you on their! And why is your hair long in that picture?" Ino asked.

Sakura didn't answer though, she was still shocked. He must be getting really pissed off now, it had been 2 years since she escaped him and he still hadn't found her he must be getting pissed by now. The thought brought a smile to her lips, _good _she thought. She never thought that he would put a bounty on her head though but she supposed he was desperate. This didn't however do her any favours, she hadn't told her friends anything about her past or her intimate relationship with the countries leader.

She could never bring herself to talk about it, they had asked her but she told them very little, it was her skills and vast knowledge of the how the government worked that kept her there, soon she formed friendships and bonds and after a while they just accepted her.

She tired to tell them, she really did but the memories were too painful and the wound was too deep. Every time she saw his face flash in her mind she wanted to cry; in grief, in love, in hatred. That man had taken everything from her, except her own determination and will.

"Sakura? Why are you on the most wanted list?" Ino demanded more than asked.

She sighed, she really couldn't keep this to herself anymore and they deserved the truth.

"Sasuke Unciha is my lover," She said very quietly and let the words sink in.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly dropped a couple of degrees.

He strode the room restlessly it had been 2 years, 2 fucking long years without so much as a whisper of her existence. He remembered the last time they were together:

_He walked over to her, ready to hear her pleas and screams for him to get away but there were none. She sat there looking at him perfectly calm as he stalked over to her._

_" What no screams? no cried to stop?" He asked he knew his voice sounded cruel but it was the only way to be with her. Ever since he had lost love all tenderness had gone. It killed him__, each plea to stop and was like a knife in his back. He didn't know what else to do, if he couldn't have her love then all that was left was to have her body, her lust and passion, all he could do was to make god damn sure that she was tied to him physically. It was easier to pretend not to care. _

_"What's the point? You will do it anyway," Her voice hard and emotionless. He hated it, he wanted it to stop right now. He pushed her down and tore her clothes his fingers running over her body craving the moans that elicited from her mouth. This was different she was so much more responsive now, her body giving in completely to his, normally she held back, even though her body said yes, her mouth and mind would say no but today was different, she was giving him everything. Her eyes were on his the whole time, it was like before, back when he had all of her, they made love it wasn't just raw sex. Her cried of ecstasy brought his body on fire and a seed of hope rooted itself inside of him. Had she forgiven him? Was too tired of denying him now had she given in? when they finished though she sat there crying silently and his stomach dropped, he knew that face, that face of disgust and self hatred, she wore it every time after they had done it. He reverted back into his cold exterior. _

_"stay," _

_"Go to hell" spat at him," He had to laugh at this in his head. He was deffinatly sure that for all his crimes he was deffinatly going to hell, it was the only fitting place for him. He dreaded the day he would die because he would be torn from her, where he was going she wasn't, she was an angel, something he shouldn't of been allowed to have but did._

_"One day, but for now let me enjoy this," He strode over to her and touched her cheek not reacting to the way her flinch made him inside, like a thousand knives were piercing him. _

_"Remember a time when you used to love me?" The emotion was too much for his voice to hold. He wished he could have it all back, her love, her trust and her smiles. She said nothing and looked away from him, it threw him into a rage. _

_He slammed the door and once out of sight slumped on the floor his hands in his hair trying to tear the memories out of his mind. _

In hind sight now looking back if he had known that, that was the last time he would see her, he would have remembered every perfect detail of her face, her body, the way it moved under his. But he didn't and now only his memory and desperation kept him sane. He had to find her no matter what the cost, she would be brought back to him, no matter if she was kicking and screaming, no matter if she begged for death first, he would have her again.

"I want a house search! Every house, I want a full investigation into any rebel safe houses, now!" He ordered his men.

He would find her. No matter what.

**_Okay so that was the first chapter, tell me what you think! I'm always grateful for feedback and comments :) Be honest please, i can take it, promise _**

**_Thanks for reading :D _**

**_xxx _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I am simply a fan, please support the official release... cuz its cool! **

Chapter 2 (NOTE: when writing is done in this style_: It means flashbacks_)

Shocked faces met her as Ino and Hinata stared at her through wide eyes.

"He was your what!" Ino shouted. Hinata had gone completely pale whilst Ino seemed to of exploded with anger.

"Why the fuck did you not tell us this? What else you hiding Sakura? You secretly working for him huh? You a mole?"

Sakura had to roll her eyes at that one; there was no point in being angry of course they both had a right to be.

"I'm sorry I never told you I…."

"You fucking better be sorry wait until Naruto hears," Ino interrupted and ran towards the phone. Sakura's mind was going at a million miles a second.

"Wait! Ino hear me out for God's sake! Please, calm down! Listen please just let me explain!" She shouted her hand reached for the phone that was now in Ino's grasp.

"It's been 2 years; if I was mole don't you think I would have done something by now to out you guys? Have I not carried out all operations with the utmost efficiency and tact? If I was mole don't you think we would have had a lot more trouble from the organization?" She said trying to reason with the blond haired girl who right now looked wild and emanated anger from her.

"But why Sakura why not tell us straight away?" Hinata asked. Her voice small but perfectly calm and collected. At this, this was the moment when it dawned on Sakura that she would have to tell them everything, all her secrets all her sins and all those painful memories. Tears welled up in her eyes as she slumped down onto the sofa.

"Because I just couldn't bring myself to remember, to say out loud that the person I loved most in the world was the person who had done…," She took a deep breath.

"How would you feel if your worst enemy was also the love of your life?" She asked and the two girls went silent.

"I will tell you everything I promise, I will start from the very beginning, when I first met him,"

And with that the memories came thick and fast and terribly vivid.

_(Flashback)_

_It was one of those perfect spring days, the weather was warm but not hot the air had a light breeze the flowers were in full bloom and the stream at the bottom of the garden looked aluminous as the sun's rays reflected off the water. There was a little girl no more than 9 years old her hair bright pink. _

"_Miss Haruno your parents have requested that you come inside"The maid said. The girl turned to towards her, her eyes curious and stunningly emerald. She followed the maid towards the house. _

_This house was big; it was a classic house, with beautiful detailing on each ceiling and the fire places that had the most wonderful tiles around them, all different colors and pictures that told its own story. She walked through into the main living room. It had huge double doors that opened onto the garden; the room was large and lavishly furnished. There she found her parents sitting down on the sofa, opposite them were two other grownups and a little boy that stood right next to his mother looking very stern. _

"_Ah Sakura there you are, come and meet Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke," Her mother said to her. Sakura looked at the three strangers in her home. _

"_Oh my, what a pretty little thing she is," the woman said, she had long black hair and dark brown eyes; she was very pretty Sakura thought. Her mother nodded in agreement. _

"_She is blessed with a rather striking look," Her mother replied and smiled fondly at her daughter. _

"_You're going to have your work cut out when she's older," The man said to her father, to that her father looked rather grim and nodded knowingly. _

"_Her hair's pink," The little boy with the shaggy black hair and deep coal black eyes said his gaze scrutinizing her. _

"_So what?" Sakura retorted eyeing him right back. Who was this indigent boy? _

"_So it's a stupid color, who has pink hair?" He said again his face turned upwards indicating he wanted to stop talking to her but she wouldn't let him. How dare he! _

"_Oh yeah? Well your hair looks like chickens butt," His eyes shot back to her with a fierce gaze. She was only too happy to return the favor. _

"_Pinkie!" _

"_Chicken Butt!" _

"_That's enough! Sakura do not insult your guest," Her Father shouted and gave her a very stern look. This was all very unfair Sakura thought, he had started it and yet she was being told off. _

"_He started it!" _

"_I don't care young lady that is no way to behave," _

"_I'm afraid Sasuke does play a part in this also," The woman called Mikoto interrupted Sakura's father. She gave the boy a withering glare to which he pouted. _

"_I'm very sorry about this Sakura please apologies to our guests," Her mother told her and pushed her towards the three of them. She was seething inside, if he thought she was going to apologies to him he had another thing coming she didn't care how much trouble she would be in afterwards. She walked to them and bowed and gave her sweetest smile._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Unciha I'm very sorry for the way I acted just now, please forgive me," She then turned to Sasuke, " You can go find a ditch and lie in it," And with that she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. _

_(end)_

Sakura stopped and waited for the girls to completely digest the memory she just played out.

"You knew him from that early on," Ino muttered as Sakura nodded.

"We were childhood friends, after that encounter we were pushed together more and more, we fought we laughed and we became the closest of friends. I was the only one who ever stood up to him," I said remembering all those times at school we spent together, her house was his house and vice versa. She remembered the first few months of their friendship, insults turned into funny remarks and their competitions against each other became games they played for hours and hours. As they got older she remembered those long weekends by the beach or in the garden drinking lemonade and listening to music, just being completely content with each other's presence, no need for words, they could communicate by looks and body language.

"But why were your family acquainted with his in the first place? He is part of the most prestigious and powerful family, you would have had to of come from a socialite family," Hinata stated. That's when both Ino and Hinata both looked at her dubiously.

"Oh my God! Seriously you're one of them!" Ino cried.

"No no! Don't get the wrong idea; my family was never involved in any of the dirty business, simply politics, my family …. Are … were the direct descendants of the first family of Kohona, we hid our name though to protect ourselves from the Organization and my father tried to gain control from the inside," I told them.

"Holy …. Geeze Sakura your full of surprises aren't you?" Ino posed it more as a statement than an actual question.

"Why then, did you get involved with him? Why didn't you run away from him?" Hinata asked quietly. That was the ultimate question Sakura thought, it was a long story to tell and one that hurt and was still fresh in her mind.

"I never knew any of this, not even my own heritage until long after they died. And Sasuke Unciha, were do I start, he is the light and dark, charismatic, ruthless, beautiful, intelligent, powerful and dangerous, as we grew up I fell in love with him more every day, he is the only man who has ever challenged me ever," She said her words small and her eyes glazed remembering the their first ever kiss.

(Flashback)

_It was a cool summers evening, the sun was slowly setting and the sky was decorated with golden tones of red and orange all swirling together in abstract patterns. She was there lost in thought looking out over the impressive gardens of the Unciha main household. Inside she heard music and the sounds of people talking and laughing, the flow of the wine being poured into glasses. Outside it was still and soft the air was becoming less heavy as the darkness of night slowly began creeping its way across the sky. She had been inside for a good three hours dancing and listening to speeches that honored the son of the Organizations leader, Sasuke Unciha. It was his 17__th__ birthday and soon within a couple of years he would be the most powerful man in the whole world. Ha, and what a leader he would be she thought quietly to herself. She heard her name being uttered somewhere in the distance and she sighed sweetly closing her eyes just relishing in the feeling that the voice gave her. It was deep and smooth, she had always likened it to black coffee, a necessity to hear it and utterly addictive. _

"_Sakura," he said again looking upon the pink haired girl who was staring out into the distance her eyes glazed over and looked utterly serene. He loved those eyes how vividly emerald they were and big with a perfect set of long lashes. Her hair now which had darkened over the years was now the color of the cherry blossoms on the trees, her cheeks a natural soft rosy color matching her lips. She was a picture of absolute beauty he thought and it had not gone unnoticed from him, he had watched her grow up into a stunningly beautiful woman with brains to match. _

"_Sakura," He said again and watched as a sigh came from her lips and her eyes close, she looked like she was in pleasure and that only made him want her more. _

_He dropped his jacket onto her shoulders and she opened her eyes in shock at the sudden disturbance of the peaceful silence. She looked up into his eyes and relaxed again smiling at his gesture. _

"_Well if you're going to refuse to answer me I might as well make sure you won't get cold doing so," He answered giving her a smirk. Honestly he was the most beautiful man alive; she was almost breathless as she watched his lips turn upwards into a smirk. _

"_It's rude to stare Sakura," At this she blushed but also hit his arm and rolled her eyes. _

"_Don't get so cocky now," _

_They both looked to each other their eyes connected and the spark between them was undeniable. His fingers ran down her face playing with loose pieces of pink hair that fell softly down her face framing it. _

"_Soon I will be leader of the Organization I will have the whole world at my feet," He whispered softly his eyes scanning his face. _

"_You will be an excellent leader," She replied. He simply chuckled and leaned in closer towards her ears. _

"_How so?" His voice so deep it vibrated inside her and made her shiver, her hair stand on edge her whole body go rigid in anticipation, her breath caught as her senses became very aware that he was right next to her. Of course this wasn't the first time that they are toyed around the line of friendship and something more, they had flirted, things had gotten pretty heated at one time to the point they had almost kissed before they had been interrupted. _

"_Now, now Unciha who do you think I am? I'm not going to caress your ego it's big enough already," She stated looking him straight in the eye. Oh she loved to do this, she never gave him what he wanted from her she held back she teased him, drove him crazy, she fought with him, and she could make him laugh. Her body was the only thing that was giving her away. _

"_Oh? You want to caress something else that is big Sa-kur-a?" As he whispered those words to her, his body pressure against hers his hands went down to her hips as he grinded them against hers. She gasped out as she left his hard length pressed up against her core. Her head went tilted back as she let out a quiet moan. _

"_Does it feel good?" he rasped out bringing her face down to meet his. Her fingers did trails and circles on his arms coming across his body to his shirts buttons toying with them, unbuttoning slowly and very deliberately. Her cool hands met hot skin and her nails trailed down his naked stomach, he groaned deeply and closed his eyes. His hips pushed up against hers harsher and a moan of approval tumbled out of her mouth her hips grinding in slow movements up and down, her clothed core rubbing against his strained length. He let out a low rumble and their eyes locked together. _

_Both drawing ragged breaths, both with fire and passion in their eyes. His lips went to her jaw and moved along to her ear where he nipped and sucked causing her to whimper and mewl. His lips ghosted over her skin, lips just touching breath together both hot before pressure was added and two lips moved together slowly and deeply his tongue running along the edge of her lips. His hands came up and tangled in her hair deepening the kiss into something which held all his desire for her, her hands were now around his neck, her legs wrapped around his hips her dressed hiked up above her just below her waist as one of his hands came to support her, cupping her ass. _

_Before long they broke apart staring at each other breathing hard. _

"_I think that's our friendship ruined," she joked weakly, his eyes sparked something she had only seen on occasion, possessiveness. _

"_I don't want a friendship with you, you are so much more," He rasped out and she felt happiness sore out of her as her lips curled into the most breathtaking smile he had ever seen._

"_You're mine, forever and always there is no escaping it, I'll never let you go, you're my prisoner," He told her with absolute conviction in his eyes. She smiled up at him. _

"_I'll never leave your side," She told him, eyes fierce with her promise. His fingers wrapped around her wrists as he brought her fingers to his face and kissed her palms. _

"_Promise me," _

"_I promise," _

_(End)_

Sakura finished telling them, leaving out the more explicit details of the memory.

"I don't get it, this only makes me question why the hell you left him," Ino moaned out her face the perfect picture of confusion.

"You need to understand that bit because what I'm about to tell you will shock you," Her voice shook and she took a deep breath to steady herself, she had never ever said this next bit out loud except to one person.

"There was a reason he made me promise to stay with him that night,"

"Go on," Hinata prompted softly as she saw Sakura struggle to get the next sentence out.

"I didn't know this at the time; I didn't know this for years in fact … but that night … God!" She sighed out in frustration, tears spilled out of her eyes as she remembered as she brought up all the memories, so painful because she loved him so much.

"Little did I know that, that night he and his father were planning an assassination on my family," Her voice broke as her body shook with anger, Ino walked over and placed an arm on her shoulder ad rubbed slow circles which soothed her a little.

"He what!" Hinata whispered out in shock.

"God you don't mean…" Ino started, but Sakura was already nodding in confirmation to their question.

"That's right Unciha Sasuke killed my parents,"

"Sir our intelligence has detected rebel activity around the outskirts of the city, a residential area," A boy no older than 17 reported in his missions work to the leader of the Organization. He watched as an evil grin crept over his masters' face.

"Good work, I want a special opts team to be deployed immediately," He ordered and the boy nodded and took his leave.

He had to hand it to the rebels, they sure were crafty little fuckers but he owned the world there was no way they could escape him. His body shook with anticipation, she was there, of course she was there, her hate and anger towards him was great he wasn't surprised by the fact that she had joined a rebel force against him. Soon though, soon he would be reunited with her finally after all this time. He had waited for so long the distance the not knowing where she was the fact that he only had his memories and pictures of her to satisfy his love was agonizing. He picked up the phone.

"Prepare my raid gear, I want to be ready before the opt team gets here,"

"Sir Do you mean that..?

"Yes I'm going on this mission with them,"

Soon cherry blossom soon I will be with you again.

**Yay! this was actually really fun to write, i hope you enjoyed it! if you have any criticism please feel free to leave a comment, but please i must stress this point i want constructive criticism please, thank you :) **

**Lurvs Fairlylights :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Naruto. **

**This is just a fan fiction :) **

**WARNING!: Has scene of rape (which i HATED writing but it had to be put in) Please read with caution. I will put a * when its about to start so you can skip it if you want and a * when its ended. **

_It was a pretty ordinary day she had just finished all her lectures for the day and was going to drive down from Uni to visit her parents for the weekend and a certain raven haired boy. She was running late, her lectures had gone on and on, honestly the lecturer obviously liked the sound of their own voice Sakura thought. So now she was pounding down the motorway excitement filled her whole body as she thought of seeing Sasuke again, her Sasuke. They had been an official couple for a few months; he was now almost ready to completely take over the Organization. There was going to be a huge ceremony soon for the official take over. Right now she was just getting started her first year of University in advanced medicine. Of course Sasuke had been against this, it meant she would be away in the week, not with him. He did however put up very little fight against her when she argued her case. _

_She was turning onto the road for her house. And it's funny really, it all happened so slowly and it all felt very unreal to her, like she was completely disconnected from the scene. When you see you house being blown into a thousand million pieces you don't think of your family, or of anything really at all, your mind just goes blank. Her mind went blank and instincts kicked in, the car stopped and her body reacting on its own as she ducked below the windshield as her eyes registered a huge chunk of house being flung towards the car, there was quite a lot actually her mind thought afterwards. Her ears didn't seem to pick up on the deafening sound of a crack as the stone busted through the glass, nor did she feel the pain as the car toppled over several times from the sheer power of the blast and of the deadly debris hitting the car at terrifying speeds. Her mind was completely separate from her body at this moment in time, as if she had momentarily been pulled from her physical form. It was about several seconds before this feeling went and mind and body connected and at that time everything had finished. She was vaguely aware she was completely trapped inside her car the seats wrapped around her body that pressed tightly against her lungs, she couldn't even feel her legs her head was pounding and the hot wet trickle of blood could be felt running down the side of her face but her arms were trapped behind her head. All she thought before her mind decided that the pain was too unbearable, the shock too much, the overwhelming sense of desperation and loss and trauma was just too much that it wanted to shut itself down , that last thought a memory only moments ago. Her house, shattering into a thousand pieces gone within an instant, her parents along with it. _

_For what felt like week her mind started to wake up again. Her body responding to her need to wake up, her eyes very slowly opened adjusting to the light as it went. It must have been a bright day, the pristine white walls were very bright and carried faint colors of green from the trees outside been reflected from the glass off the window. The second sense that hit her was smell, she smelt flowers, cherry blossoms and pink roses and…. Next to her were wild daisies. The next sense she got was noise, the faint over voice from the projector outside, telling nurses and doctors which emergency to attend to, the chatter of medical talk outside on the ward and the deliciously deep, black-coffee-smooth voice that was calling her name. And then came the soft dulling ach of pain that washed over her like a harsh wake up call. And then worst of all, memories, that scene being played out in her head. The loss. _

"_Sasuke," she said and was shocked at how weak her voice sounded, it was cracked and broken and spluttered the words. _

"_Shhh, I'm here, don't talk," His face coming into her view. God he was beautiful it made her want to cry from relief of seeing him. Having him here was a huge comfort to her. She still had him. Tears ran down her face, what shocked her was that she could feel very little of their hot wetness of her face. _

"_Don't cry, I'm here, everything is going to okay Sakura, Jesus, I'm just glad you're okay. Don't ever scare me like that again… I thought… God I though I had lost you," His voice was rough and broken and a desperate sort of happiness and relief came from his voice. _

"_They're gone," Was all she could whisper out it hurt to move her mouth. His contorted into one of extreme sadness and worry. _

"_I know and I swear to you, I'm doing everything I can do to find the bastards who did this, shit you could have been in there Lil," His hands fiercely held onto hers his eyes bore into hers in an intense stare. Suddenly all she felt like doing was pulling him towards her and telling him everything was fine, that she was alive at least. Yes she thought, I'm alive at least and I still have him by my side. _

"_Okay," Is all she said again and fell straight back asleep. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Wow, he is sick," Ino concluded. Her arms folded against her chest looking completely disgusted. Sakura for her part was feeling rather stupid, she was never proud that she had stayed with him for so long, that she had been fooled for so long by him.

"It never crossed my mind, I didn't even know my family heritage and what threat that held over the Organization so in my mind this was some rebel attack against him, my family was targeted because of my families connection to him," She explained.

"How did you find out?" Hinata asked.

"Ah well I was just coming to that. Now my family had been murdered when I was 18, it took me four years to find out. After the incident I went to get combat and defense training I was so convinced that they were going to come after me, so I convinced Sasuke it was the best thing for me. I lived with him for four years, completely oblivious to the fact that he was my parent's killer, I watched him become Leader, and I watched him become this dangerous, calculating and cold person. To me though he was always so kind and affectionate…"

_It was a miserable day outside and she was completely soaked from head to toe her long hair falling across her face darkening into a deep pink from the rain. She was breathing hard and fast her body bent over her clothes stained with mud. _

"_That's enough for today, well done," Her combat trainer told her throwing her a towel once inside she nodded and dried herself off. She was walking to her room when she noticed that Sasuke's office was open. Strange he never leaves his office open she thought and went over to check everything was okay and gasped at the sheer state of it when her head peeped through the door. It was a complete and utter mess! How could anyone work in here? No wonder Sasuke never wanted her in there he was secretly a messy person! Oh she was going to tease him so much about this later on. She thought over and over in her head whether it would be wise to mess with his work but her curiosity took over her completely as she slowly wondered into his office. She had always wondered what he actually got up to, though he told her the basics of what his plans were he never gave too much away especially top secret stuff , he was very tight lipped about that. Running her fingers over all the documents that lay open she peeked inside and found nothing but boring politics and war tactics. She crept over to the huge filing cabinet and opened the draws flicking through finding nothing of interest. She tried to furiously search for the key for the locked draw. She found some quiet shockingly lying under some paperwork. Her heart leapt as she opened it, adrenaline coursed through her she could feel the blood pump in her ears. _

_One name stood out to her Kohona… Everyone knew it was the surname of the last dynasty that ruled before they were overthrown by the revolution, that lead to the ultimate dictatorship of the Organization. She opened the document to find a very detailed family tree. She sat down studying it her eyes running over the names. Feeling the stopping of her heart as her eyes landed on the names of her mother and father with the words *terminated* next to their names. Her mind racing at the million miles an hour trying to connect the dots to piece the puzzle together. She looked through the file to find a report. _

_Top Secret. Report…. The date was four years ago…. The year her parents died. Her hands trembled and her mind willed her to stop reading but her eyes read on her breathing becoming labored her whole body shaking and trembling the bile rose in her throat and she quickly threw up over the floor on her hands and knees. There the sentence held it all. _

'_The Targets Mr and Mrs Haruno, also Known as Mr and Mrs Kohona were successfully killed yesterday afternoon at 5:00pm. Their daughter Miss Sakura Kohona was not among them.' _

_The order was issued and signed by Sasuke himself. She looked on in horror. Sasuke had wanted her parents dead because of the threat their heritage held. The report stated the Sakura knew nothing of her heritage and was Sasuke's lover and future wife, because of this she caused no threat and she could be used in their favor._

_She was his puppet. He swore to her that he would find the person who killed them. He killed them. He issued the whole thing. He lied. He hurt her. He destroyed her home. He took away her family. _

_He. Would. Pay. _

_She was seething, scared, suicidal, manic and completely enraged. She threw papers, ripped up documents upturned desks and broke windows she kicked in doors as she screamed in pure rage she pulled out a gun from her desk and loaded a bullet. She screamed at the guards to get Sasuke. They looked scared stiff and scurried off. And she sat in his study deathly and dangerous. A woman with nothing to lose and everything to gain with inside knowledge of the Organizations top secret operations and that made her the most dangerous woman in the world. _

_He walked in looking wildly at the scene before him. Files, documents all upturned and ripped the shreds… and her sitting at the back of the chaos her eyes he had never seen them like that before, lit up like with fire that even the most dreaded of beasts couldn't muster. She was beyond furious, beyond anything. _

"_Sakura, would you like to explain what on earth is going on," He drawled out watching her carefully. She was in his study and he knew instantly what she knew. _

"_I found out some very interesting family history today," She said lightly crossing her legs as if she was having a very normal conversation with him. _

"_Hm? Really how fascinating," He remarked back, sounding equally mundane. _

"_Yes it was but really that wasn't the most interesting part you see, I finally found out who killed my parents, I must say I was rather surprised to say the least," She carried on sounding as if she was asking him what he wanted for dinner. _

"_Sakura…," Sasuke used his warning voice. _

_But Sakura didn't give him a chance she took out her gun and smiled at him. _

"_I trusted you, I loved you, I gave my everything to you, and all this time? Your sick, you're the devil himself I hope you burn in hell you disgust me," Her voice deadly calm only her eyes gave away the seething anger and hatred that had consumed her. And like that her finger pulled on the trigger and shot the bullet straight into his chest. His body recoiled from the shock fell against the wall with this she got up and ran past him. She had to get out quickly and started to run down the hall way she heard shouting as she opened the window and ran through the garden to the main entrance towards her car pulling out her keys. She could hear footsteps running behind her and male voices shouting. _

_In her car she sped away only to find her way blocked with another car, the way too small for her to swerve. She stomped on the breaks and opened her door running onto the moving car and held on before it stopped sliding back down and making a mad dash again. In a blind hope of faith she would be free but a shot was fired and she felt a sickening amount of electricity hit her as she fell to her knees. The feeling of hands on her their nails digging into her skin, voices shouting at her. _

"_NO NO NOOO! Get off me! DON'T TAKE ME BACK! KILL ME NOW ANYTHING DON'T TAKE ME BACK TO HIM!" She screamed so loud her throat felt raw. Tears streamed down her face and then he walked out. _

"_Oh dear, so much drama, escort her back in, and see if she has any weapons on her, I don't want another incident like that happening again," _

_She screamed and kicked and bit anything that came near her. She had no idea where she was being taken to until she looked out the window… ah that lake, it was hers he had commissioned it to be made for her after a holiday they went on together, the villa they stayed at had a lake which she loved to look at every morning. She knew you could only get in Sasuke's room. _

_She noticed she was completely alone with just him in. She noticed an old bed lamp. He walked towards her and she grabbed the lamp about to knock it over his head but he caught it in his hands. _

"_Ah, ah now Sakura you can fool me once but not twice, now come here," He grabbed her roughly and pushed her against the wall she screamed and ear piercing scream her nails clawing at him desperately. _

"_GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" _

"_Now now Sakura, stop this now, I did what I had to do, but I couldn't let them take you away from me, do you understand? I love you too much I would never let anything happen to you," He sounded so desperate and his voice had softened just a little his eyes looking straight into hers. She thought it was ridiculous, he didn't want to hurt her and yet he had taken away her family. _

_She simply spat in his face and very carefully said the three words that ripped his heart out. _

"_I hate you," Her voice showed him all the venom and hate she held for him, her eyes locked onto his. Something in him snapped as he heard those words and saw those eyes. He realized that he no longer had her anymore, not her mind or her love. No more smiles, no more laughs, no more playful teasing. She was his most precious person and his only __escape from the cold hearted world he was born into._

*start

"_Well I may not have your love but I have your body, but I'm going to make you feel it," At this his body grinded against hers pressing his crotch against her core making her bite her lips determined not to let out a moan. _

_His fingers ripped off her clothes and pulled down her jeans, he threw her to the bed and turned her around. His huge girth pushed deep inside of her and moved in and out at the rapid pace, easily aided by her wetness. _

"_NO! NO! NO! HELP ME! GOD GET OUT STOP STOP STOP!" _

_Her screams and pleas filled the room but he kept on going. _

"_Mouth says no but body says yes," His nasty little voice said and she cried helplessly clutching the sheets and pressure built up inside of her hating herself, loathing herself that her body responded in this way. The hurt, the anger and the hatred oozing out of her along with the pleasure of it all. _

"_Oh God Sakura, you feel good," _

"_I HATE YOU! NO! STOP IT! I HATE YOU" She screamed over and over until her release came along with his. _

_She sat on the bed weeping her body shaky. He walked towards her his hands gripped her face roughly and held it there holding her gaze. _

"_Now Sakura, you don't leave this room, I've got it completely locked and guarded, we move to the city tomorrow, you will never leave me again," He said harshly and threw her back down and walked out. The door slammed._

_*finish_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ino and Hinata sat there completely stunned in silence as Sakura finished her story. Her voice had a slight tremor in it and tears had fallen from her eyes without her noticing. Hinata and Ino went over to her and hugged her.

"My God, this is terrible, that bastard, geeze, Sakura we have got to make him pay, not just for his crimes but for what he did to you, he is completely messed up," Ino said smoothing Sakura's shoulders in small little circles.

"I agree, I'm so sorry Sakura," Hinata whispered doing the same as Ino.

"Yeah it's pretty gruesome, I … don't really think about it now though but he must be stopped at all costs,"

"How did you find us?" Hinata asked.

"Ha, it took a year of researching and covering my tracks, I planned so carefully everything I would do in order to escape, until finally the day had come, luckily I got away, and have never looked back," She gave a small smile.

"We have to tell Naruto about this though once he is back,"

"Of course Ino I will tell him the whole story don't you worry,"

He was getting changed into his battle gear, which included his bullet proof vest that had served him so well; he looked at the small bullet in it…. From where she had shot, she had meant to kill him. Her screams filled him head again; they plagued his dreams every night.

He needed her now. And it wouldn't be long before he would get his wish.

**Author note:**

**Okay really, really hated writing this chapter, it was horrid. Struggled with it a lot and took me ages to edit it, if it's not good and hard to read I'm so sorry, but yeah made me feel sick. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review, constructive critism is always welcome. **

**xx Fairlylights **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Right sorry this took so long but I am in my final year at University and I'm doing my dissertation, it's a big research project that is currently consuming my life! But I will soon have a degree! HOORAY! anyway I'm really not going to have time to update a lot... I honestly cannot do anything about it, my degree comes first I'm afraid, so just stick with me, I will try and write when I have the time and energy to. Right enjoy my fourth chapter, tell me what you think! EnjoY! x**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE. (aha! can you imagine if I did write Naruto? Soooo much more different! :P)**

Chapter 4

It was midday and the drama of this morning was still very much present and fresh in Sakura's mind. Painful memories that had been locked away and used to fuel her desire to bring down the ONE organization were now ripped open like a wound that had, had its stitches forcibly taken out. Ino was busy talking to Naruto and Shika telling them that when they came back Sakura had something very important to tell them that involved the ONE organization.

(To Naruto and Shika)

They had been in negotiations with another rebel organization. This one was much bigger and run more like a military operation. This meant they had much more ammunition supplies, heck it meant they had more supplies than them all together. However it was completely and utterly all run underground and a long way outside the city. It was also notoriously hard to find, Naruto and his team had spent a whole year trying to find them. However both of the rebel teams were working towards the same goal, and though they had more resources, Naruto's team operated within the city and had an under cover spy operation going on. They had agreed to join forces, Gaara the leader of this military operation was known for being a hard ass, but surprisingly he and Naruto had got on like a house of fire. Their partnership would make them the most formidable rebel force to date against the ONE.

"Ino said that there is some important information that Sakura has for us, she said it could become key factor in winning this thing," Naruto said his eagerness apparent in his voice. Shikamaru however looked much more somber. Though Sakura had been a massive help and a key player in many of the operations they had done to weaken the ONE he didn't like the fact that he knew very little about her background. She had just turned up out of nowhere and, more worryingly she knew in detail top secret operations and could produce detailed maps of main bases. He simply nodded at Naruto and kept his thoughts to himself.

"Okay but whatever she tells us, she will have to tell to Gaara, we can't be keeping key information now that we are operating as an alliance." he stated with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"I agree I will go tell him now."

He found Gaara in the communications room with his sister Temari who was a keen hacker and head of decoding messages.

"Hey Gaara, one of our people over our end has some important information about the ONE organization," As he said this Naruto noticed that Gaara wasn't paying too much attention to him as his eyes were fixed on a piece of message transcript that Temari held in her hand.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked concerned taking the paper out from Temeri's hand looking down and reading.

Freq. 00.23

They have found us

N1

He read it three times, his hand shaking as he passed it to Shikamaru who had joined them. They stood there in silence. N1 was Narutos top secret agent who had successfully penetrated the ONE and was on the main special task force, a very important position as he could sabotage missions and send vital information on top secret missions and plans. Sakura had been a main player in getting him to this position, she knew a remarkable amount of inside information and data, especially on key people high up within the ONE organization, with her help Neji quickly moved up the ranks. The message was clear, the ONE had found their main safe house, and was about to attack. How close where they? Naruto had no idea but his team where still there, all their work and data were there. Information that could potentially bring the whole of the rebel force crashing down onto its knees was all there in that house.

"We need to tell the girls," Shikamaru said whipping out his mobile and punching in the numbers. He passed the phone to Naruto who by then had snapped out of his trance of pure and utter terror and was now starting to formulate a plan.

(Back to the safe house)

The girls had been going through data analysis of the last couple of intercepted transmissions they had managed to receive. It never happened often as their equipment was seriously outdated and the ONE organization frequency signals were regularly updated and changed, Sakura had no idea now what it was, sometimes they had lucky guesses. However most of the time they relied on their other contacts and rebel bases to provide the main information. Their safe house was sort of like headquarters for the rebel army Sakura had often observed. The phone rang and Sakura went to go pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? It's Naruto listen Temari has just been received a transmission of off N1, it's not good the ONE have found our base, they are coming for you, get out of there quickly!" He sounded so hurried and distressed his voice was a lot higher than usual. At this though Sakura's blood had run cold, he had found her. After all this time he had found her again.

"Right, any plan?"

"Carry out emergency action 1; it's too dangerous to do anything else. Have we got everything backed up?" He asked hurriedly. Sakura glanced down at the memory stick in hand, their savior at this moment.

"Yes,"

"Good take it burn the god damn house to the ground, if you're caught you know what to do," And then silence as the line went dead as he hung up.

Emergency action plan 1 - Blow everything up. Don't leave a trace. Don't leave any information. If your caught break whatever you have with you destroy it, and if necessary, shoot yourself, trust us, it's a lot kinder than what they would do to you.

That was what Emergency action plan 1 was.

"ONE has found us, start emergency action plan 1" Sakura shouted at Ino and Hinata. Both girls looked up at her with wide eyes filled with terror, before their bodies kicked into action before their minds caught up with them.

"Ino you carry the memory stick," Sakura threw it to her as she caught and stuffed the thing in her pocket.

Sakura ran to the living room and ripped open a book which held a huge map of the city and its outskirts. The map had various stars above certain places. These represented where all rebel friendly safe houses that they could go to in emergency cases. Also on the map were blue colored double lines. These where emergency route exists that they could take which where underground and hidden from view. From this main house there were 4 routes to different houses.

"Which one?" Hinata asked.

"The furthest one away from here, we have more of a chance, if they are really on to us then the going nearer into the city will only be a detriment to us, civilian populated areas will only cause unnecessary deaths." Ino said.

Sakura was on the phone to Naruto as soon as Ino said this. This is what they had been training to do, to make quick decisions.

"Naruto, we are going to L41WS, is there any chance of a backup?"

"We can send out a rescue car, which can take you to this base,"

"Okay good, see you soon," She hung up and flung the phone away. It would have to be blow up along with the rest of it.

Each of the girls looked at each other and grabbed their guns and ammunition and strapped it into their clothing. Hinata raced to the ammunition room and started to enable all the bombs placed around the house, 3 of them placed on the other unused exists so the ONE couldn't get to them.

"We have 15 minutes," Hinata said her voice no longer quiet and hesitant but was full of confidence and had a hard edge to it.

"Lock and load let's go!" Ino shouted and off they went out the door and down the small ally way down the road. They found the main drain door and jumped down it.

( TO SASUKE)

He was so close; he could almost taste her on his tongue again. His insides were igniting up at the thought of seeing her again after so long. As the street came into view he realized how close it was to the city center and how civilian populated it was. It did not look like the typical rebel base they were used to dealing with. Something in his gut twisted uncomfortably as he wondered just how many of these seemingly inconspicuous rebel settings there were.

The house itself was pretty standard side with the paint on the front faded with some areas of it beginning to fall away. However he could not get any more details on the account of the building being blown up from the inside, furious angry fire busted out the windows and glass exploded everywhere. Luckily he was in an armored vehicle. The explosion itself was not all that terrible but he knew that whatever secrets were inside had now been completely and utterly destroyed. He got out the car his anger just bubbling beneath the surface. She was meant to be in there, it was all meant to a complete surprise how the hell did they know about it? He knew she held some dangerous knowledge concerning the ONE but that was 2 years ago…

Walking over to the destroyed house he saw a pink note on the gate outside the house with slightly burnt edges.

_Life's a Bitch. _

It read. He knew, he knew she wrote it. They had already known about their attack. This confirmed fear brought out his rage, the full fury of it all. His anger leaked out from his skin as he seethed at the situation.

"Fucking bitch! Break every house here, get information NOW!" He screamed the order as he went around kicking in doors. Pointing guns at innocent people and blowing them away because their ignorance angered him so.

"Sir we have found a man hole cover that was slightly dislodged down the street, we think they may have escaped down there. It can't have been more than 15 minutes ago sir,"

Upon hearing this, his rage changed into a consuming burn desire for revenge to make that little bitch pay. How the fuck dare she try and escape him again. Little fucking whore didn't know who she was dealing with.

Another man heard this too, but his reaction was much more different, his insides turned cold and he cursed the girls for being so stupid. A man with blond back hair and violet eyes flipped open a transmitter punching in the frequency code that would reach the three girls.

(Sakura, Ino, Hinata)

They had been running through the tunnel for about 15 minutes at full speed the adrenaline had kept them going for so long, the bodies' survival instincts had kicked in and now the only desire was to get the hell away.

"_shhhhhhhws" They have found out about the tunnel, be ready, "shhhhhws"_

The girls stopped to a grinding halt, each looking at each other their eyes wide their breathing labored and heavy. Ino picked up her phone and called Naruto.

"They know about the tunnel, we are going to take as many out before we reach the safe house be ready for us when we come out the other side," She threw the phone on the floor and put 2 bullets through it.

"Let's show these bastards a good time," She said eyes darkening and the gun clicking in her hand.

"Let's keep on running, here is too close, they can get back up here, there are places that we can use to snipe them out up ahead, about 20 minutes from here,"

"I'm exhausted," Hinata complained, "Let's just kill them here, I hate running,"

Ino and Sakura laughed out.

"Blood thirsty much? Come one run! NOW!" Sakura shouted and they went out again, flat out sprint. Once they reached the place Sakura told the girls to run on ahead and get the safe house evacuated.

"Are you crazy? You can't take them all out!" Hinata cried.

"It's me they want, if I am here they won't go any further, it will give you guys time, now go! I bet they are very close right now,"

With this Ino nodded and grabbed Hinata's arms dragging her away with her.

Sakura set up in a high position, on a ladder just a little way up on the high ledges a perfect place to take them out without being seen, it was however cramped and was going to be hard to get out of. Plus if there was a lot of them, it wouldn't take them long to figure out where the bullets where coming from.

She saw 4, if she was going to take them out it would have to be quick. She took aim, right in the back of the neck.

1. Down, confusion and the other three on high alarm guns raised and their bodies frantically turning around.

Careful now…. Get the aim…

2. Down, now shouting from the other two.

3. Down. The fourth though however had spotted the direction it came in…

FUCK! A bullet flew past her as she shot again and missed. She saw his eyes register her there and a sinister smile from him, victorious.

4. Down. But this was not from her oh no, this was from the man with the long black hair.

"Neji!" She cried.

"Sakura what the hell are you still doing here? There are more of them coming right now! Go!"

She jumped off the ledge and landed; she grabbed her friend and pulled him into an embrace.

"Honestly, I haven't seen you for months and you give me that kind of greeting." A smile grimace of a smile spread across the man's face.

"Not exactly ideal circumstances are they Sakura," He said in a deadpan voice, it was deep and dark, in fact Sakura thought that it had grown even deeper, gravely… dark. She grabbed his wrists and dragged him running down the narrow pathways of the secret passageways.

"Hinata and Ino have gone on ahead to meet the rescue vehicle," She told him as they ran; he gave her a short nod.

"He wants you, you know, He's been completely consumed these last few weeks…" Sakura could feel his eyes upon her, searching her face, expressions, body language, anything for an answer that might give away some small part of her past.

Sakura Hanruno had always been a singular sort of interest to Neji. Unlike most people he picked up on subtleties of peoples mannerisms, expressions, and body language, he read people extremely well. When he first met Sakura he knew instantly that she was not from their world, her mannerisms were one that displayed someone who had, had a life of luxury. He always thought that she had belonged to some family high up in society; her knowledge of various detailed maps of the Uchiha safe house holdings had always confirmed this. However what he could never work out was how she could hurt the Uchiha leader, she always seemed to know, to understand how his mind worked and anticipate the next move he would make. His interest in her had grown considerably as he had heard stories of a pink haired girl, she was meant of been a beauty, highly intelligent, orphan at 18… and the greatest singular love of the Uchiha leader Sasuke.

"Yes he wants me, he's been looking for me ever since I escaped from him 2 years ago," Her voice was hard edged and her eyes had grown impossibly cold and hard. The confirmation he was looking for, she was the girl the rumors were talking about.

"Do Hinata and Ino know this?" He asked, she turned to him and nodded.

They said nothing else and kept on running, they would be there soon much to both of their reliefs. Their legs were aching, bodies tiring and their lungs felt as if they were contracting painfully within their chests.

Then, suddenly there was a sound, a sound that made both their heart leap right up into their throats and their blood run cold. A single silver bullet came into view, whizzing past at a deadly pace. The sound of a bullet, they had come, they had not been able to outrun them and Sakura's heart started to hammer on over time.

"Didn't I tell you? You can run but I will always find you, Sakura"

God. That voice, of smooth black coffee. She didn't realize how much her stomach would flip painfully, how bile would rise to her throat, how her heart would throb painfully and how cold it would go and how the memories would suddenly come thick and fast temporarily blinding her.

She quickly span around mentally preparing herself to see him again. As she span the first thing she saw were his eyes, so cold and calculating and right now they burned into her with fury, and dark desire and lust, so intensely beautiful, but she knew that they would burn her, dangerous. And then there was his face, hard defined jaw… raven black hair and tall, board shoulders and lean muscular body… beauty personified, Adonis himself turned assassin.

For him, however it was different his heart which had felt like it had been dead for the past two years, ever since he found out that she had gone, escaped and left him. Now though, it was beating, flying high and alive once more. Her hair was short now and curt so it fell around her face, framing it beautifully, catching around her eyes. Fuck, those eyes, he had missed them and they stared at him now, slowly seething into his soul, cold fury flashing at him before a sinister smile.

"Took you long enough," She said, her voice was melodic and soft with a hard, pierced edge to it. And with that she took a shot. It was of small consequence; it flew right by but gave her and Neji enough time to make a run for it, the clearing to where the vehicle was just up ahead from them.

Soon another shot was taken, and then another and another, each getting closer and closer. It was no use, they would have to fight. Turning around again both she and Neji ducked down and start to shoot. However they were closing thick and fast and soon Sakura and Neji were running to the clearing again.

"Get into the clearing, and run! Don't stop it's me he wants,"

"What about you?"

"Turn the car around and come back for me, I'll stall them, now GO!" She screamed at him, he nodded and ran past her as she stopped waiting for the soldiers to come at her thick and fast…. She was ready; her skills in self-defense were now second to none with her use of martial arts.

Soon she was swinging out her legs to knock soldiers on the group, shooting them in the kneecaps to stop them from getting up again. She paralyzed them, pushing her fists up against their nose, elbows in chests, fists in faces, skillful and graceful and deadly. And then there was him.

She went to hit his stomach but he caught her leg and twisted it sideways causing her to spin around, she landed on her feet but he was already there ready to grab her, she kicked her legs out to trip him, he jumped and as she jumped up he swung at her, she caught his fists and pushed him backwards pointing her gun at him, her aim was right between him eyes.

"I see you've been using these past 2 years to hone your defense skills," he spoke. The affect his voice had on her still had not died done or gone away.

"I see you've been using these past 2 years to oppress and kill innocent people," He simply just stared at her now, smirking at her, he took a step towards her.

"Take another and I shoot Uchiha," He flinched as he heard his surname being said in such spite. However he knew, no matter how much she hated him that she would, could never kill him.

"Come on Sakura, we both know you could never bring yourself to kill me," He took another step towards her; he noticed her hand shake just slightly and a sharp look of panic in her eyes.

"You want to bet on that?" Her voice however was as sharp and as steady as ever, no sign of faulting nerves. She was giving him that evil, sinister smile again. He decided that he hated it on her, smiling at him like that, he wanted her to stop, he wanted to touch her, and his fingers itched, burned at the thought of once again feeling her skin against them.

"Oh I think I will take the wager," He challenged, taking another step, hearing a loud sound he felt the air pressure change momentarily by his ear as he heard the bullet whiz by.

"Take that as a warning shot,"

Still he took another step and noticed that there were no more warning shots. Her breathing was unsteady, and there was a slight tremor in her body. He smirked even more, he knew that, the way her body slightly shook in anticipation of being touched, held by him, he had fed off it when he had her, it pleased him to know that her body still craved him. Just like how his body, mind and soul craved her.

Sakura willed her body to be still, to not burn so much, for the painful ach in her heart to stop. White fury licked her as she berated herself for still wanting him, for still craving him, for still loving him. A look in his eyes told her that he had already figured this out.

"You've had your fun Sakura, now come home,"

"Ha! My home was destroyed long ago, I have no home!" She shouted angrily her voice portraying the raw emotion she felt as images of her home being blown apart entered her mind.

"Your home with me Sakura," He said, this time his voice was softer, kinder and felt gentle on his tongue. She shook her head in defiance, hating the way some small part of her mind just wanted to fall right into him, his arms, his love and be wrapped around in it.

"A home with you? I was a prisoner! My freedom was ripped from me, I was violated! Used! And you did that! You did that to me! You took EVERYTHING away from me! And now I'm going to make you watch as a tear down this sick little empire you've got going on here," The more she kept talking the more the anger built up inside her, bubbled away just below the surface.

"Sakura…" He reached out and she flinched away. And that was it his anger flared and he grabbed her wrists, squeezing around them. How dare she flinch! No! Not now, she would not deny him now, not after all this time.

"Don't be stupid Sakura, you know my situation, you why I did it, I have apologized a million times, and you have punished me enough!" He shook her, shouting down at her, into her ear.

"You have denied me time after time after time, you have denied me your love, you have denied me you, you have ran from me and now no more, jut no more, just come back with me, please," His grip on her tightened and shook. His hair covered his eyes as he looked down and his voice was soft, but had not lost its threatening edge to it.

"I denied you? I FUCKING DENIED YOU? Are you serious? What about what YOU denied ME! My family, my life, my freedom, my humanity! What about that Sasuke?" She shouted, screamed and yanked her hands away from him, only to have him grab her again and pull her towards him, crashing his lips down onto hers, tongues meshing and fingers gripping so intensely. For him it was like he had finally awoken again. For her, her insides burned with full passion and fury at the same time, one half of her desperate for him, the other repulsed and disgusted. Her hands came out to push him away and then her legs came up to kick him square on his chest, pushing him a few feet backwards. She could hear the rescue vehicle.

"You may have taken everything away from me Sasuke, but you can bet your sorry ass I'm going to make sure you don't take anything else from anybody again. I'm going to tear you what you've built apart and restore this sorry little world and once I've done that, then I might hear your words of redemption." The car was coming fast and she ran towards it, jumping onto its ladder. Sasuke saw this and desperately tried to run after her, but it was too late, the car was going to out run him.

"You can't run Sakura!"

"I'm not running, not anymore, just you watch Sasuke-kun,"

And with that, she sped out of sight.

Now the war had started

Thank for reading! Peace out,

Lots of loves for you!

Fairylights! x


End file.
